Letters to the Celtics
by princesslu25
Summary: The Celtics will be answering your letters! Scotland, Wales, England, Ireland, and Northern Ireland are here to answer ANY and ALL questions. NO RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of the Internet! I, Princesslu25, have managed to kidnap all 5 of the Celtics! Scotland, Wales, England, Ireland, and Northern Ireland!**

Celtics: HELP US!

**Pay no attention to them. They're going to be answering your letters because, if not, they will be thrown into the Pit of Rabid Fangirls.**

Celtics: O_O Dear God...

**So, anyways, send in letters! Reviews, PM, anything! Bye for now!**

* * *

**A/N: Just as a side note, my version of the Irelands are different. Ireland is a girl named Josephine Kirkland, and N. Ireland is a boy named Myles Kirkland. Send in your letters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back~!**

Scotland: Why are we doing this again?

**Come on! Be a little less grumpy, like Wales. He's over there with a book.**

England: Um... That's a book of magic spells to ward off fangirls.

**What?! WALES, GIVE ME THE BOOK! I MUST BURN IT WITH FIRE!**

**Okay, now that that's over, onto the letters! First is from BSAwesome.**

Scotland why do you smoke? xD

Scotland: What do you mean? _*says while smoking*_

Ireland: One day Wales gave him a cigarette and he's been smoking since.

England: Dylan smokes?

Wales: ... No comment...

**Wow, never thought Wales smoked too. Hm. Anyways, next question is from Random Fangirl.**

England: Oh, great, one of them escaped the pit.

**Hush!**

England, which of your siblings do you hate the least, and why?

England: Not Scotland!

Scotland: HEY!

England: Probably the Irish twins. They're not that bad.

Ireland: Thanks, Arthur!

N. Ireland: Thanks

**Now, the last question is from Kalina.**

Which one of you, besides England, are brave enough to eat his scones?

England: HEY! I'll have you know my scones are delicious!

N. Ireland: _*gagging*_

England: -_-

Ireland: I'll eat one!

Scotland and Wales: IRELAND, DON'T!

Ireland: _*passes out*_

**O-O Scotland! Drive her to the hospital!**

_~Later~_

N. Ireland: You okay, sis?

Ireland: Fine, thanks. I'm never eating Arthur's scones ever again.

_~Meanwhile, in the lobby~_

Wales: This is for hurting Ireland, Arthur!

Scotland: Get him!

England: AGH! GET OFF OF ME!

**Guys! Don't kill him! I've gotta go help Iggy. Send in more letters! GUYS! GET OFF HIM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are back~! And Ireland's back from the hospital after being poisoned by England's terrible scones.**

England: First, They. Are. Not. TERRIBLE! And second, I'm sorry, Josie.

Ireland: It's okay, Arthur. _*grins*_ Allistor and Dylan already got ya for me.

**Okay, on to the fabulous first letter! ... Wait, where are the letters?**

Wales: _*whistling while holding the letter and a box behind his back*_

**Wales? Really? Give me that.**  
**...**

**Now, where was I? Oh, yes! First letter is from BritGriggs.**

_England, who taught you to, as you like to call, "cook"? I love you__ but you need some lesson (from France to be specific). Please don't kill me! *hides behind a corner*_

England: I won't kill you love. Just TORTURE YOU IN THE FIRES OF HELL! HOW DARE YOU SAY I NEED TO BE TAUGHT HOW TO COOK BY THAT FROG! I AM A MUCH BETTER COOK THAN HIM!

Scotland: Calm down, Arthur! Dylan, a little help?

_*Scotland and Wales proceed to hold England back*_

England: WHERE IS THAT BLOODY EXCUSE FOR A PERSON WHO WROTE THAT LETTER?! I WILL KILL THEM!

Ireland: It's okay! He's not serious, he just gets pretty mad when people insult his cooking.

N. Ireland: Even though his cooking landed you in the emergency room.

Ireland: Hey, I've tried to teach him to cook before! Granted, he did almost burn down my-

N. Ireland: OUR!

Ireland: -_Our_ house, but...

England: You call soda bread cooking? That's the worst food I've ever tasted, and I've had Allistor's haggis.

Ireland and Scotland: _HEY!_

**Personally, I like Ireland's cooking *eating soda bread with tea* I am Irish, you know.**

Ireland: Yep!

England: Wait, wait, you're related to her?! What other nationalities are you?

**Hmm... German, Lithuanian, Austrian, and Polish. But entirely half Irish. Josie and I are actually pretty good friends.**

Wales: Wait... Then why did you kidnap her?!

Ireland: Silly! Who do you think cast a spell to make all of you fall asleep?

Everyone: _YOU WERE IN ON THIS?!_

**Oh, right! Which brings me to the next letter- er, package. It's from a guest.**

_If the author really did manage to kidnap all five of you, you guys are going to need this stuff..._

_*along with the letter is a box containing a pot of gold for each of the Irelands, a plush Nessie for Scotland, a copy of Dragonheart and a Draco plushie for Wales and a wand from the Harry Potter ride at Universal Studios for England, along with plenty of plush black sheep and frogs for the Celts to take their frustration against France out on... and of course, five Celtic Crosses*_

_If I knew how to send beer in a package and somehow get it to you five without either Germany or Prussia intercepting it, I would._

_Henry Ford Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Williams-Jones, a.k.a. the State of Michigan_

_P.S.: Please stop ignoring Canada... He's thinking about making hockey season year-round just so everyone pays attention to him... not that year-round hockey is a bad thing..._

Everyone: Who?

**CANADA, you stupid Celts!**

England: Oh, yeah, America's little brother.

N. Ireland: What's in the box?

**Oh, yeah! Michigan sent you guys some stuff. First, for Josie and Myles.**

Irelands: _GOLD!_

**Scotland... ****_*throws plush at his face*_**

Scotland: _Ow!_ Oh, it's Nessie!

**Wales...**

Wales: Oh, thank you.

**And Iggy!**

England: Woah. Is this a real Harry Potter wand?

**Erm... Yep!**

England: _*speechless*_

**Wait, there's more stuff.**

Ireland: Ooh, sheep!

N. Ireland: And frogs!

**And then there's these Celtic crosses.**

Everyone: Thanks

Scotland: Wait- He was gonna send BEER?! DAMN!

**_*eyes the sheep*_**** Hey, guys, wanna hear a song? It's called "The Stereotype Song".**

England: Oh dear lord... America showed me this...

Wales: Sure, show us.

_~Minutes later~_

Scotland: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!

Irelands: _HA!_

England: Serves you right, Allistor.

Scotland: Shut up or I'll kill you!

**No death threats! I already owe the hospital for Ireland's trip to the ER. And that was pretty funny, Scotty.**

Scotland: Don't call me that! And it was not!

**Whatever, it was, like, totally funny. See, I am Polish! Anyways, send more letters or packages! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

England: _Expelliarmus!_

**AGH! For the last time, Iggy, it's not a real wand!**

England: Must be broken...

**_Ugh..._**

_*the sound of sheep and frogs are heard from the next room*_

**What is- WHY ARE THERE SHEEP AND FROGS IN MY HOUSE?!**

Ireland: We used magic to animate the dolls we got!

**God, now I have 4 sheep and 5 frogs in my house!**

Ireland: The sheep are Mary, Bella, Gregory, and Eric!

N. Ireland: And my frogs are Jake, Natalie, Freddy, Zach, and Samantha.

Scotland: What's going on over here?

Ireland: DON'T TOUCH MY SHEEPIES!

Scotland: For the last time, _THAT SONG IS LIES!_

**Okay! Letters! Before I strangle the frog on my head!**

N. Ireland: Don't hurt Freddy!

**First is from Yukari Wada.**

_I hope this is not out of topic._  
_a. England, if your sibling had kidnapped by someone, which one you choose to being saved? Well, only one of them. Only one._  
_b. From all of you guys, which is the strangest one? I want to know._

_P.S: Just don't kill me if my English bad! ...wait, what?_

England: Good use of the Queen's English...

**England, you're gonna terrify the fans! Remember your death threats last chapter?**

England: Whatever, the question is for me anyways. If they were kidnapped? Oh, like we are now?

**Hey! Ireland helped, I don't see you getting mad at her!**

England: I'd probably save... Myles

N. Ireland: Yeah!

Ireland: Oh, still not giving up the 6 counties? Let me have my twin back!

Scotland: The strangest one? Arthur, no questions asked.

England: I'd say you were, smoking addict!

Ireland: I think Dylan is. He's always just sitting over there, really quiet.

N. Ireland: Yeah, he's really creepy when he wants to be!

Wales: _*looks up from Dragonheart*_ What?

Irelands: Nothing!

Scotland: ... I think I agree with the twins on this one.

England: Yeah...

**Um... ****_*scoots away from Wales*_**** This letter is from .**

_Dear Ireland twins,_  
_What's it like to have a twin? Do you guys fight a lot? P.S I'm sorry that you ate England's scones Ireland, I hope you get better_

Ireland: Oh, I'm fine now! But thank you.

N. Ireland: I like having Josie as twin. Now, if I wasn't stuck living with Arthur...

Ireland: Yeah! Let Myles come back and live with me!

England: ... I'll think about it.

**Guys! It's the Japan approach! He means no!**

Ireland: Come on! You don't have any need for those 6 counties! You're just being selfish.

N. Ireland: Let me go back to my sister!

**Okay, before England gets clawed to death by the Irish twins!**

Scotland: Although that would be hilarious.

**_Yeah..._**** Anyways, this letter is from Random Fangirl.**

_What do you guys think of the pairing UsUk?_

England: What's that?

**Ah... Let Ireland tell you. I've been teaching her the "Ways of a Fangirl".**

N. Ireland: You're doing _WHAT?!_

Ireland: It's you and America in a romantic pairing! Isn't that just the _cutest_  
thing~!

England: It most certainly is _not!_ How many people support this?!

**_Lots~!_**** Myself being one of them!**

England: You're even crazier than I thought!

**Yep! And onto the next letter, from Em Cay.**

_England, why do you keep drinking when it always ends up with you stripping and laughing like a maniac?_

England: _*still fuming*_ ... What? I have no clue what you're talking about.

Scotland: He never remembers what happens when he drinks. Just know that this letter is entirely true.

England: Wh- what?! I do _THAT?_ I'm never drinking again...

N. Ireland: Yeah! No more drunken Arthur!

England: ... I need a pint...

**Sorry, Iggy, but you just said you're gonna stop drinking. And I don't have any beer. -underage-**

England: Damn! Maybe my wand could help.

**Iggy! It's. Not. REAL!**

Ireland: Just leave him be. Here, wanna pet a sheep? This is Mary.

**Okay... Anyways send in more letters. And yes, the sheep and frogs are here to stay.**

Irelands: YAY!

**Just as long as we keep Scotland away from the sheep. Bye!**

Scotland: _LIES!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_*gasp*_**** Hey, guys, I'm back from the post office.**

Wales: That's a lot of letters.

**Yeah. I had to ride there and back on my bike with a huge sack of letters because I can't drive!**

England: You know all of us can drive, right?

**Yes, but I don't trust you. Ireland, next time I'm borrowing your sheep and a cart and have them pull the mail.**

Ireland: Okay! Just be careful.

**This first letter here is from midnightestrella.**

_Dear Arthur, _  
_I'm writing a story about you and your allies as all pirates! Since you used be one.. Maybe I'll show you it! But anyways Do you like America in a brotherly _  
_way!? I think that's what it really is. Even though your not related in that way ;) In my story Janette's the one you fall in love with a bit. She's a cat-girl who used to be a pirate. Now she is a singer, In a band. Yes, she likes rock, well she likes any genre of music! See ya! _  
_Love, midnightestrella_

**And Iggy, this is what fanfiction is. And now this is one being written about you.**

England: Janette? Ah, alright then..? America? Yeah, I think of him as one of my siblings, that's all.

**Aww! ****_*pouts*_**** I'm a huge USUK fangirl, why can't it be more than that?**

England: _*glares*_

**Um, nothing! Heh... Next letter before I get beaten! Hey, another one from midnightestrella.**

_Dear All EXCEPT England, _  
_Would you rather eat England's Scones or Jump off a cliff that has Evil Fangirls at the bottom That look like they are going to devour your soul? Sorry for being Rude Dear Arthur-kun! Your my fave! But i just have to ask them which is worst, your cooking or fan girls? Well, that's it, Bye! _  
_Love, midnightestrella_

Scotland: ... I refuse to answer.

Wales: Me too.

Ireland: Not answering!

N. Ireland: Nope

**Well then, we'll just have to test this then. To the Pit of Rabid Fangirls!**

N. Ireland: What?! NO!

**Goodbye, guys! The fangirls need fresh meat.**

England: So that's what happens when you don't answer a question?

**Yep! Apparently being thrown into the Pit is just as bad as eating your food, Iggy.**

England: Why doesn't anyone like my food?

?: _I do!_

England: Flying Mint Bunny! You came!

**EEE! It's Minty! You're so cute!**

Minty: Thank you!

**Well, bye for now! Flying Mint Bunny is gonna be here for a while, so send letters for her too!**

Minty: Bye everyone~!


	6. Chapter 6

Scotland: We _*gasp*_ made it out of the pit _*wheeze*_

England: About time! You look terrible.

N. Ireland: The fangirls ripped us to shreds!

Wales: They could have killed us!

**Ah, but they didn't. While you four were fighting off the fans, England, Minty, and I had some tea.**

Ireland: No more fanboys, no more fanboys...

**Oh, there were fanboys in there too? I didn't know.**

N. Ireland: I think she's lost it.

Minty: Can I read a letter?

**Sure! Here's the first one.**

Minty: Ooh! It's from someone named Acrnavy.

_My question! Okay... Who's the best at magic? I know it's not England, all he can seem to do is summon Russia. My guess is Scotland, but I'm curious to hear what your answer is._

_P.S. I'm a proud Fanboy (USUK for life)_

Ireland: FANBOY! _*hides behind her sheep*_

**Oh my God, a USUK fanBOY? I am awestruck... I didn't know they existed... I think I need to sit down...**  
England: You okay?

**Eh? Ye- yeah, fine! So, the question at hand?**

England: ... I have actually never once succeeded in magic...

Wales: I believe the title would go to myself.

Scotland: Agreed. I'm not that good at it myself.

N. Ireland: Ireland and I are okay, but we do most magic together.

**Minty, care to read the next letter?**

Minty: Yeah! Let's see, this one is from... Black DevilWhite Demon!

**I like their name.**

_Dear, what do you think of Angel Pair? _  
_P.S. I love that pairing._  
_P.S.S. Why do you guys make scones sound so bad? I have a friend who's british and she shove a scone up my mouth and it was pretty good! Well...I did need three cups of tea to wash it down but, it still pretty good!_

England: What is Angel Pair?

**... I honestly have no clue. Let me look it up.**

_~Minutes Later~_

**_*nosebleed*_**** I think I have just found my new favorite pairing!**

Scotland: Oh, lord, who is it?

**England and Italy for the fact that they can turn into angels!**

England: _WHAT?!_

Ireland: Let me see! Oh my God, this is so adorable~!

England: Shut up!

Wales: Little known fact; all of us have angel wings. And we all, besides England, can control elements.

Scotland: My wings are black, and I control fire.

Wales: Mine are light brown and I can control wind.

Ireland: I have gold wings and control water.

N. Ireland: And I have silver wings and control earth.

**Fire... Water... Earth... Air... ****_WALES THE LAST AIRBENDER!_**

Wales: Must you make fun of us?

**Sorry! In all honesty I've never seen an episode of the show in my life. I highly respect the Celtic angels.**

Scotland: Thank you.

**Oh, there's one more part of the letter.**

England: The scone thing. Good question. Why do you all hate scones?

Scotland: We don't.

N. Ireland: Only yours we won't touch.

England: Thanks. I feel _really_ appreciated.

**Last letter! I'll read this one. That okay, Minty?**

Minty: Yeah, no problem!

**This letter comes from Random Fangirl. I'm starting to like her.**

_I'm back! Anyways, Scotland only. Why are you always so cruel to England? Oh,__and England, your creator pretty much flat out stated that you were gay. How do you plan to deal with this new shocking revelation? ...Unless you already knew, in which case I want to know how you reacted when you found out. And to all of you: Doctor Who or Harry Potter?_

Scotland: Why am I cruel to Arthur? Lots of reasons. Mostly because he's so annoying, can't give a single country their peace, the fact that I'm stuck under  
his rule even though I'm older-

England: _ENOUGH!_

**Hey Iggy~ No getting around this next one!**

England: Wh- WHAT?! I am not gay! I am perfectly straight! The creator has no idea what they're talking about!

**You keep telling yourself that. USUK USUK USUK USUK...**

Ireland: USUK!

Both: **_AND THE ANGEL PAIR!_**

England: _GAH!_ Stop! Lies, I say, _LIES!_

**And the last question ****_*coughusukcough*_**

Scotland: Dr. Who

Wales: Dr. Who

England: Dr. Who

Ireland: Harry Potter

N. Ireland: Harry Potter

**Hm. Interesting... Hey, N. Ireland? Are those chocolate frogs you have there?**

N. Ireland: My frogs are not chocolate!

**Whatever. Anyways, BYE!**

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, going through the reviews for last chapter, I had no clue what Angel Pair was. So I looked it up... THANK YOU SO MUCH BLACK DEVILWHITE DEMON FOR SENDING THIS LETTER! I am now absolutely in love with that pairing!**

**Another thing. I have never once seen an episode of Dr. Who (I didn't know it existed until I came to the Hetalia fandom xD). The answers for the last question were completely random. Except N. Ireland, I had to do the chocolate frog joke.**

**The story about the wings and element- controlling come from the story ****_Return to the Viking Age. _****Forgot who it's by... heh. Anyways, BYE~!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**IRELAND!**_

Ireland: What?

**Look at your sheep.**

Ireland: Yeah? And?

**What do you mean, ****_and_****? ****_THEY'RE EATING MY COUCH!_**

Ireland: Mary! Bella! Gregory! Eric! No eating couches!

**There's. A. Frog. On. My. Head.**

N. Ireland: Freddy? Where are you Freddy?

Ireland: Check her head.

**You know, he can stay there. I'm warming up to him.**

N. Ireland: Yes!

**I'm gonna go ahead and read the first letter. Wait- oh my God**

N. Ireland: What's wrong?

_Dear England and Scotland _  
_I have been reading many stories lately and have come across a ScotEng fanfiction was wondering, What are your opinions on ScotEng? Just a bit curious._

_From_  
_Jayfeather_

**_A LETTER FROM A THUNDERCLAN CAT_****! I am honored, Oh Wise Jayfeather.**

Scotland: So... What pairing is the cat asking about?

Ireland: Oh, I've got this one. It's you and Arthur romantically.

England and Scotland: _WHAT?!_

England: WHERE IN ALL HOLY HELL DID THEY GET THAT?!

Scotland: I BLOODY HATE HIM! THIS IS JUST INSULTING!

**Personally, as a fangirl, I prefer Scotland x Wales, Scotland x Ireland, Scotland x Ireland x Wales, or Ireland x Northern Ireland. Which I am now proceeding to call Irishcest. Quote me on that.**

England: Where am I in this? Not that I'd like to be...

**Oh, you're over in the USUK part of my shippings list. Right at the top of the list, with Canada x Ukraine and Angel Pair at 2 and 3. But you are my favorite Hetalia character!**

England: Really?

**Yeah! Why else would I have a plushie Iggy doll?**

England: You have a plush doll of me?

N. Ireland: That's just sick.

**Hey, I pride myself in being one of the less- crazy fangirls.**

Scotland: _You kidnapped us!_

**I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it. Now, the next letter is from Em Cay.**

_Dear England, have you ever waxed your eyebrows?_  
_Dear Celtics, do you have any theories to why England is always the uke in pairings?_

England: ... I admit I tried waxing my eyebrows. Once. It hurt like hell and they grew back within an hour. So I have never tried again. I do trim them, though.

Wales: What does 'uke' mean?

**I honestly have no clue. If anyone could send a letter telling me, that'd be nice. I'm probably going to be screamed at by millions of fans right now...**

Minty: Can I read a letter? I have to leave soon!

**Aww, you're leaving? Sure, you can read one more letter.**

Minty: It's from NekoCielPhantomhive-Meow!

_ENGLAND, WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Everyone: _*sweatdrop*_

England: Er, um... Maybe if we got to know each other, love, then...

**STAY AWAY FROM IGGY! HE'S MINE!**

England: Wait, what?!

**Nothing! Letters, I think we should open letters. Minty?!**

Minty: This one is from Random Fangirl!

_*gallops in on white horse* Fear not, my fair gents and ladies, for I return! Anywho, straight to the point. To everyone except England, what do you guys_  
_think about England's painfully obvious denial? And, England, hon, before you even start, yes, you ARE in denial, and I'm sure that your life would be a lot_  
_brighter if you just came to terms with your feelings. So my question to you is, why deny it? (And glad to know you like me! I like you, too! Your story is one of the best Q&A ones that I've run into in a while, and I really hope that you continue on with it.)_

**YEAH! RANDOM FANGIRL IS THE GREATEST! And thank you!**

England: What do you mean, denial?!

Scotland: Come on, we all know you prefer men over women.

England: Wha- I do not!

Wales: Come on, little brother. It's all right.

Ireland: We still love you! Right, Myles?

N. Ireland: ... Yeah

England: But I-

**It's okay, Iggy. I still adore you. Come on, America is waiting~!**

England: ... I give up. Believe what you want.

**So, on that... happy note, we'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Suitcase is all packed!**

Ireland: Why do you have a suitcase?

**I'm going on vacation! I leave tomorrow for Canada!**

N. Ireland: You're leaving?

**For two weeks! But do not worry, you guys are coming too!**

England: ... We are?

**Yeah! I'm hoping to get some letters opened across the USA! And I'm going to Washington DC, so America's gonna answer some letters too!**

England: Please don't tell me that you're gonna kidnap him too...

**Nope! He's coming willingly. Canada's also gonna show up too! So, first letter comes from BrittGriggs!**

_England,_  
_Hello, it's me again *comes out from behind corner*. I have much better question for you. Who do you like better? France or America?_

England: _THAT'S THE ONE WHO INSULTED MY SCONES, ISN'T IT?!_

**Calm down! Answer the question!**

England: A choice between the frog and America? America, hands down.

**YAYY~~! USUK!**

England: What?! _THIS QUESTION WAS RIGGED!_

**Just one question for today! I've gotta get to sleep so I can wake up early for vacation. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

_~There are 6 people in a dark blue van; Wales is driving, Princesslu is shotgun, England and Scotland are in the middle, and Ireland and Northern Ireland are in the back surrounded by stuffed sheep and frogs~_

Border Officer: Welcome to Canada! How many people in the car?

**Six!**

Border Officer: Where you headed?

**Toronto to the Hockey Hall of Fame and then to Niagara Falls.**

Border Officer: How many nights you planning on staying?

**One maybe two.**

Border Officer: Passports?

**Dylan? You have the passports.**

Wales: Here

Border Officer: Any guns, weapons, or agricultural products in the vehicle?

**No sir.**

Border Officer: Alright! You're free to go. Enjoy your stay in Canada!

All: _**Thank you!**_

**Hello everyone~! Welcome to Toronto, Ontario! And guess who we found at the Hockey Hall of Fame?**

Canada: Hello everyone.

**_CANADA~~!_**** Welcome to the show, Mattie!**

Canada: Glad to be here.

**So! Letters. First letter is from Em Cay.**

_Dear Celtics, if you had to live with an Asian country for two years in the same house and bed, in which there were no loopholes to exploit to get out of the _  
_situation, who would you live with?_

Scotland: Damn, no loopholes? Hmm... I guess maybe China?

Wales: Hong Kong? I guess?

England: Probably Japan

Ireland: Vietnam, Taiwan, or Japan

N. Ireland: Most likely Vietnam

**Interesting answers. Next question is from Random Fangirl! Hey, wait.**

Ireland: What?

**I know how to teleport people! ****_*snaps fingers and Random Fangirl appears*_**

Random Fangirl: Woah! Are we in Canada?

**Yep! Welcome to "Letters to the Celtics"!**

Random Fangirl: Oh, sweet! Hey, can I read my own letter?

**Sure, go ahead.**

_Irish twins, this is for you. If I were to poke one of you, would the other one feel it? *curiously pokes Ireland* My reason for asking is that I've heard the _  
_theory that if you pull one of the Italy's hair curls, the other one feels it several times, and I was wondering if it was kinda the same thing for you two, _  
_because of the whole twisies thing. Just curious._

Random Fangirl: _*poke*_

Irelands: _Hey!_

Random Fangirl: Hey, it is true!

N. Ireland: _Please_ do _not_ do that!

Random Fangirl: Right. Next letter. Can I read it?

**Yeah, go ahead.**

Random Fangirl: So, this one comes from Arcnavy.

**It is I again! I've come with two new questions. This first one is to Ireland, have you ever once been called 'potato bastard'? Also I have another question to all except England... What are your thoughts on England's interest with America? If he's single... Tell him he can visit me anytime. *wink* **  
**Love Acrnavy**  
**P.S. I'm awesome!**

Random Fangirl: Sounds like Prussia

**That's what I was gonna say!**

Ireland: Stupid Romano... What does he have against potatoes?!

**I'll take that as a... Yes?**

Ireland: Yes...

England: God, these fans are starting to get on my nerves. No, there's nothing going on between me and America. You can have him.

**Meh... Personally I like Canada better than America. Do what you will.**

Canada: What's this about me and my brother?

England: Matthew! When did you get here?

Canada: _*sigh*_

_**HE'S BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME, IDIOT!**_

Random Fangirl: Speaking of Canada, I have a question for him.  
What's your favorite hockey team? If placed in a one-on-one match against their best player, do you think you would win?

**Please don't say the Phoenix Coyotes. **

Canada: Why?

**I freaking HATE the Coyotes! One of my best friends loves them, and I don't know why! BLACKHAWKS!**

Canada: I'd have to say the Montreal Canadians. And I probably would win against some of their players.

**And with that, we must leave for Niagara! Canada, you coming with?**

Ireland: Yay! We're going to Niagara Falls!

Canada: Sure, I'll come.

Random Fangirl: I wanna come!

**Sure you can come! And, with that,**

Random Fangirl: _BYYYEEE~~~!_

* * *

**A/N: Just one thing. Random Fangirl, would you like to be "Letters to the Celtics" co- host? ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

Random Fangirl: **Wow~! Niagara Falls are amazing!**

Canada: Thank you. This is just my side.

**We'll go to America's side tomorrow. Right now I'm just tired.**

Canada: Let's get back to the hotel and maybe open letters.

_**...**_

Random Fangirl: **Hey, Princesslu, we're here!**

**I have letters~! First one is from Obviously Me.**

_Hey Iggy, I like your scones! I've had them before, sometimes I sneak into your house at night, watch you sleep for a couple hours, and eat some food. Did I mention I'm a stalker? :3_  
_Princesslu, what books do you read? I like Percy Jackson, Warriors by the Erin Hunter five, Seekers by the Erin Hunter five, Survivors by the Erin Hunter five, Harry Potter, the Eragon series, 3000 A.D.: A New Beginning by Jon Fleetwood(my dad not lying), and a couple others. I'm half British half French by the way so my friends tease me about being the product of FrUK, I personally despise that pairing. I prefer the reasonable ones like PruHun or AmeBel or even Spamono. I do like some USUK though, it just depends on how the writer makes me picture it._  
_I L-O-V-E the Magic Trio!_  
_I love watching Animal Planet, my favorites are Call of the Wildman,Gatorboys, Pitbulls and Parolees, and Pit Boss._  
_It's 2am and I'm tired now, so..._  
_Bye_

England: ... I have a stalker?

**_YOU LIKE WARRIOR CATS?!_**** I love Warriors! Not trying to advertise, but I write Warriors fanfiction ;) I also love manga. ****_Any manga._**  
**I hate FrUK, I prefer USUK as long as it makes sense (As in, no Revolutionary War -.-). Canada x Ukraine is one of my favorite pairings.**

Canada: What?

**Nothing! And, ****_MAGIC TRIO_****! I love them!**

England: Thank you.

Fangirl: **I'll read the next letter! It's from RoseZ. Minecrafter.**

_England, I've been to your country before and I've been to France, and I must say, I prefer England's cooking, except for breakfast, I LOVE breakfast in _  
_France._  
_Scotland, I've been on a day trip to your country and I must say, haggis is AMAZING (yes, I know what it's made of -_-) But then I tried haggis in America _  
_and lets just say_  
_Scottish haggis yummy deliciousness_  
_American haggis processed poop._

Canada: Alfred does tend to screw things up.

England: See? _Someone_ appreciates my cooking!

**She likes French breakfast better...**

England: Shut up!

Scotland: I'm glad someone likes haggis. Most are usually too squeamish to try it.

**I'd try it! I've always wanted to, but I've only ever been to Ireland, not Scotland.**

Fangirl: **Next letter comes from-**

_~Maru Kaite Chikuu!~_

**Hey! Skype call! It's from New York and Delaware.**

_*web-cam message* _  
_Image shows two teenagers; a boy with blonde hair & green eyes & a girl with brown hair & blue eyes, the latter has slightly thick eyebrows_  
_Ny: Dear Mr. England... ** YOU!_  
_DE: Yorkie! stop it! the Revolutionary war is OVER!_  
_Ny: I DONT CARE!_  
_DE: Sorry, I just have one question, do you like our father... in that way? or just as a brother or friend?_  
_Ny: HE'D BETTER NOT LOVE THAT TEA BASTARD!_  
_DE: YORK! Look, PIZZA! *Points to the Pizza*_  
_Ny: *is totally calmed now* Pizza! *runs to the Pizza & noms it*_  
_DE: So... sorry about Thomas... he's a bit... temper-mental, for lack ofbetter words. Well, this is Julietta Jones & - previously- Thomas Jones, signing out. _  
_Screen goes blank_

**Hey, cool! First message via webcam!**

Fangirl: **And we can see New York just across the falls! HI THOMAS!**

_*faintly* Hello!_

Everyone: **_Woah..._**

England: Don't worry, you two. I only think of America as a little brother and good friend. And, _really?_ _Tea bastard?_

**Anyways, let's go to bed! We're going to Cooperstown, New York tomorrow for the Baseball Hall of Fame!**

Canada: Goodbye everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

_~The van is crammed with people. Canada is driving, England is shotgun, Princesslu and Random Fangirl are in the middle, Wales and the Irelands are in _  
_the back, and Scotland is shut in the trunk with everyone's luggage.~_

Scotland: _IS THIS EVEN LEGAL?!_

**Shut up! We're almost at the American border!**

Border Officer: Hello sir.

Canada: Hello.

Border Officer: Where you all from?

Canada: I'm from Ottawa, Canada.

**And the rest of us are from Chicago, Illinois.**

Border Officer: How many people in the car?

**Seven!**

Border Officer: Bringing anything back from Canada?

Fangirl: Just Mattie and souvenirs!

Border Officer: May I have the passports?

England: Here you go.

Border Officer: So... Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland, Princesslu25, Random Fangirl, Josephine Kirkland, Dylan Kirkland, and Myles Kirkland. Where you  
headed?

**Cooperstown, New York to the Baseball Hall of Fame.**

Border Officer: Alright, have a good trip!

_..._

**Canada, stop at that McDonalds. We need to let Scotland out of the trunk.**

Scotland: _Finally!_

**So, Canada, aren't you going home?**

Canada: No, I need to do some business with Alfred in Washington DC anyways. I'll just come with you guys.

Fangirl: Yay!

Scotland: Can we_ please_ get a bigger car?!

**Fine, fine. But you're paying for it.**

_~Later, Scotland has bought a bigger blue van. He is driving, Wales is in shotgun, Princesslu, Fangirl, and Ireland are in the middle, and England, Canada, and N. Ireland are in the back. The far back is full of stuffed sheep, frogs, and Kumajiro.~_

Welcome to Cooperstown, New York! Home of baseball! Now, for questions. First comes from the fabulous Jayfeather!

_Dear Celtics_  
_I have yet more questions! How come all of picked on England when you were little?(An example would be that it seems from the information I have seen that Scotland would shoot arrows at him). Also what is a scone and what does it taste like since Ireland has tried and almost died from trying one._  
_Anyways so long!_  
_Jay_

Scotland: Ah, the good old days...

England: I hate you.

Wales: He's pretty easy to pick on and reacts hilariously. Also-

Ireland: He was always mean to me! Big Brothers were just trying to protect me!

**Really?**

Ireland: Yes! But I suppose without him being so stubborn I would have never known I had a twin.

N. Ireland: She has a point. I just kinda... Showed up?

**Okay, let me take the scone one. Scones are usually delicious food items made by the British, but when England himself makes them they turn out like poisonous burnt rocks. And the taste... Ireland?**

Ireland: Horrible! Like eating smoke! And then I passed out, so... Meh.

England: Wait a moment... Why is she still here?

Fangirl: Me?

**Oh, I forgot to say! Introducing the official Letters to the Celtics cohost!**

Fangirl: Woohoo!

**And now I present, every end of a chapter, Random Fangirl's Section!**

Fangirl: Thank you! Okay, first...

_Would I to be a co- host? Heck Yeah! I just did a little victory dance in my living room. No joke. Oh, and a question to Canada and England. Is America _  
_REALLY as annoying as everyone says? And I went to Niagra Falls and the Hockey Hall of fame? Sweet! And please, please teach me how to teleport people. I could have SO much fun with that. *smiles eerily at Celtics and Canada*_

Canada and England: Yes. Yes he is.

**Ireland and I'll teach you teleportation after the questions. No worries!**

All except Ireland, Princess, and Fangirl: _*shudder*_

Fangirl: Yay! And to continue...

_Hey everyone! OH MY GOSH WE'RE IN NEW YORK! They fold their pizza here! *stares off dreamily in distance* So awesome... Huh, sorry about that. I just live in the middle of freaking nowhere. Not quite used to the awesomeness that is New York. Anyway, a question for everyone! If you had to go on a date with any one nation to save your life, who would you date? Me? Southern Italy hands down. He's just so cute! ...Don't judge me._

**Yay! More Romano fans! For me, Iggy or Iceland!**

England: What?

**... Nothing**

Scotland: Oh lord... Must we answer?

Fangirl: Yes.

Scotland: No. I refuse.

**Into the pit!**

Scotland: What?! _NO!_ _*gets thrown in Pit of Rabid Fangirls*_

**Wales?**

Wales: _*mumbles*_ Allistor...

**_YAY~!_**** Iggy, you?**

England: ...

**England? Hello? You there?**

England: I'm trying to think of a_FEMALE_ nation that's not a complete basket case and will get all you creepy fans off my tail! Er... Seychelles?

**Aw... No USUK. Ireland?**

Ireland: Maybe... I don't know. Iceland?

**BACK OFF, POTATO HEAD!**

Ireland: _YEEK!_ I just thought, since we're both island nations-

**IN THE PIT!**

Ireland: _NOO!_ _*is thrown in with Scotland*_

Fangirl: Northern Ireland? You?

N. Ireland: Liechtenstein seems nice... If Switzerland doesn't shoot you first though...

**And lastly, Canada.**

Canada: Maybe Ukraine? She's very nice, and lonely like me, and has vast land...

**_CANADA!_****_*whacks him with a hair brush*_**** PERVERT!**

Canada: _Ow!_

**Don't ever say that again. Ever. Creep, you're acting like France.**

Canada: Sorry...

Fangirl: And with that, _goodbye~!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**We're driving, we're driving, we're driving through Vermont~!**_

Scotland: Would you stop singing while I'm trying to drive?!

Fangirl: _Oh yes! We're driving, driving, driving through Vermont~!_

_**Oh, they have maple syrup here, but Mattie's still is better.**_

Fangirl: _And we're on our way to make it to Mont- pel- ier~!_

Both: _**Oh, we're driving, we're driving, driving through Vermont~!**_

_CRACK!_

**YAH! Whattheheckwasthat?!**

Wales: We seem to have a crack in the windshield.

**Yeah, THAT'S A PROBLEM. Scotland, stop at the next exit. We need to get this fixed.**

_~One Hour Later~_

Princess, Fangirl, and Ireland: **_Yahoo! We're driving, driving, driving through_****_Vermont~!_**

England: Er, Allistor? Why are we slowing down?

Scotland: Um... It's not because we ran out of gas, if that's what you're implying...

**WHAT?! ****_WHY DIDN'T YOU GET GAS WHEN WE STOPPED TO FIX THE WINDOW?!_**

Scotland: Jeez! Stop yelling at me! I'll just walk up to the next service area and get help. Myles, come on.

N. Ireland: What? Why do I have to come?

Scotland: Because I'm the oldest and I say so. So come on.

England: ... They do know we have cell phones, right?

**I don't think so. Iggy, mind calling a tow truck?**

_~Time Skip~_

Scotland: And _*pant*_ we made it _*wheeze*_

Ireland: Oh, hey guys!

N. Ireland: _WHAT?!_ Why are you guys here?!

Fangirl: We called a tow truck. Duh.

Scotland: _*facepalm*_

**And, once again,**

**_We're driving-_**

Scotland: _SHUT UP!_

**Fine. But, now that we have time, letters!**

Fangirl: Let me read it! This one is from Obviously Me.

_Don't worry Iggy, I didn't do anything to you. The last time. I don't just LIKE Warrior cats, I LOVE Warrior cats, I OWN EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN BOOK! I sent the Erin Hunter five an email and suggested to kill off Firestar. Next thing I know, HE'S FREAKIN DEAD! It was a very emotional book. I prefer AmericaxBelarus over CanadaxUkraine, but I like them both. My favorites in the Magic Trio in order:_  
_Vlad_  
_Norge_  
_Iggy_  
_No offense Iggy._

**_*sniff*_**** I will admit to crying during The Last Hope. I mean, Firestar, Mousefur, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, and Spottedleaf died! As well as some of my favorite badass Dark Forest cats! coughhawkfrostcough Did he die? I forget. Anyways, I kinda support America x Belarus, but I like Canada and Ukraine better.**

Canada: _I'm right here!_

**So, anyways, Magic Trio. My favorites are:**  
**Norway**  
**Romania**  
**England**

England: Wait, why am I last?!

**Iggy, you're competing with a freaking Viking who can see ghosts and a vampire. Yeah, you and your fairies come in dead last.**

England: I was a pirate!

**Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyways, next letter is from Black DevilWhite Demon.**

_(You update really really fast!) Dear,England, how do you feel about a fangirl (me) who feels neutral about USUK(I don't hate it but,I don't love it),just _  
_despises FrUK(Really, I get why fan like it but,I don't see how it could work) and is so in love with you?_

England: Well, I suppose you're not all that bad. You don't _seem_ rabid...

**You sound like me! Except I do support FACE. Yes, I know, it makes USUK weird. I can support them separately!**

Fangirl: And the last letter is from-

_~See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools!~_

**Answer the Skype call!**

_*Florida & Georgia via webcam*_  
_The screen shows two teens, the girl has long Spain-like hair & blue eyes, & the boy with black hair & green eyes-_  
_FL (Girl): so... I heard that NY had been a bit... crude lately..._  
_GE (Boy): so we'd like to apologize for our older brother's inappropriate actions yesterday_  
_FL: We hope you weren't offended by his violent actions but... if you were... we'll make sure Daddy punishes him._  
_GE: We'll make sure he apologizes._  
_FL: This is Tori Carreido Sanchez Jones-_  
_GE: & Jackson Jones-_  
_FL: adios._  
_*video ends*_

England: No, I wasn't really offended. I've heard much worse than 'tea bastard'.

Wales: Nice new ringtone.

**Thank you! It's ****_'The Game of Life'_**** by Hatsune Miku cover by Juby Phonics. Woo!**

Fangirl: And now it's time for...

_~Random Fangirl's Corner!~_

_Hola, mi amigos! I return with another batch of questions! _  
_England, why do you refuse to admit that you're gay?! You're crushing the hopes and dreams of yaoi fangirls everywhere! You manged to get one of my friends to curl up into a ball hugging a England plushie while crying 'It's not real. It's not real. UkUs will prevail. UkUs will prevail.'Yeah... she has some /issues/ to say the least... But, on to the next question, no? Scotland, this one's for you. It's more for informative purposes than anything else. What _  
_exactly is haggis made of? I've heard that it's something gross, but no one will ever flat out tell me what it is. Ireland twins, what is the worst argument _  
_you've ever had? Wales, you're awesome. No seriously, that's all I have to say to you today. I just thought you should know. Princesslu, do you have a tumblr?_

England: I am not gay! I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal!

**You're procrastinating~ Now shut up and admit!**

England: No!

**Come on. You know you are~**

England: Stop it!

Fangirl: Okay! And now we're all quoting Nordics!

**YAY! :D**

Scotland: Not to disgust, but haggis is made of sheep stomach. Yes, not many foreigners want to try it...

Canada: _*gags*_

**And now we have Canada proving a point.**

Ireland: Hm...

N. Ireland: I think the biggest argument we've had was when we were arguing about religion. I'm Protestant, she's Catholic.

Ireland: Oh, yes. We didn't speak for months after that!

Princess and Fangirl: _**Pffffft-**_

England: What?

**From when you were drunk! ****_'Am I Catholic or Protestant? God, I don't know...'_**** Hahahaha!**

Scotland: Yes, Arthur's a terrible drinker.

England: Well, so are you!

Ireland: Myles and I aren't!

N. Ireland: And I don't think I've ever seen Dylan drunk...

Wales: Thank you for calling me awesome.

**And, no, I does not have a Tumbler. Yay for improper grammar!**

England: Bloody Americans...

**Anyways, this is about as social as I get with social media. Shows you how social I am on the Internet...**

Fangirl: Continuing...

_GAH! I wasn't done with that review yet! Stupid post button, saying I clicked on you when I didn't... Canada, why do you think you're invisible? It's obvious that you're just part ninja. Canadian ninjas are everywhere now-a-days. America, I'm a vegetarian. What is your reaction?_

**Ah, the post button. Annoying fangirls everywhere.**

Canada: I honestly don't know why I'm invisible. And a ninja..? I'm not sure...

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada...

**Wow, we are just full of anime quotes today! And America's not here yet, but we'll save that until he is.**

Scotland: And welcome to Montpelier!

_**And we're here, we're here, we're here in Montpelier~!**_

Scotland: _STOP SINGING!_

**BYEE~!**

* * *

**A/N: First chapter with over 1,000 words! :D Just wanted to share. BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**And now we're driving, driving, driving to Boston~!**_

Scotland: _Shut. Up._

**But, my dear Scottie, it annoys you. So, sing I must!**

Scotland: Kill me now.

Fangirl: Sorry, buddy! You're a nation, can't die. ;P

_~Time Skip of Scotland- Annoying Songs~_

**Welcome to Boston, Massachusetts! Where Iggy will be depressed that America's not a colony anymore!**

England: I'm not... Depressed...

**Oh, you just wait until we get to Washington DC.**

Fangirl: So! Letters! This one is from Nyx'sBlackRose.

_Uh, hi, everybody! *waves shyly* This is a quesrion for everybody but Arthur: It's pretty common knowledge that Arthur was a pirate back in the day, and I was just wondering, were any of the rest of you pirates at ny point in history? And how good at pirating were you? _

_P.S. for the Irelands: I think you two are really cool; I'm actually part Irish myself._

_*smiles and bows* Thanks for taking the time to answer my questions!_

Scotland: Ah, yes... Pirating. We all were pirates.

N. Ireland: Except for me, who wasn't around yet.

Wales: Beating Spain to a pulp on a regular basis... Good times.

Ireland: I was an amazing female pirate!

Scotland: If I recall, you were disguised as a boy, _'Patrick O'Mally'._

Ireland: I didn't want to seem weak! And I didn't want people to know I was related to you three!

**Oh, hey, another Irish person! 1/2 Irish myself. I think I already said that... Anywho, next letter is from Awesome World.**

_I despise England : one ,he 's one of the those people who's against me going to the WORLD MEETING ! That meeting is about me anyway ! Jerk ! Why don't you let me go the meetings?_

_Two: Scotland, Can you prove to me that Nessie is real ? _  
_Three: Wales,you are like the nice one. So my question is what do people mean when they say "Shag sheep" same goes to humping sheep,Scotland. I am just confuse what do they mean by that. I have never heard of these verbs. But don't tell me if it's inappropriate.. :D_

_To the Irelands : I image your place like fields and fields of clovers and rainbows and leprechauns. But are you guys always drunk ? Just wondering. _

_To Princess You are awesome for starting this program. Just tell them I might be dropping by to their places later. Ciao ! *pulls out one big bottle of beer* _  
_Just gonna leave it here. Have fun !_

England: _SEALAND?! IS THAT YOU?!_

**Iggy, calm down. You have no proof.**

England: Oh, come on, it's obviously him! And he's not allowed at world meetings because he's not a country!

**Again, no real proof...**

Scotland: Well, I can't really prove that Nessie's real... But I still believe in her!

Wales: Well, if you must know-

Fangirl: _WALES!_ No inappropriate stuffs. T rating, remember? It says right up there in the description!

**Aw, who needed that annoying fourth wall anyways? It was already almost in pieces before, let's just get rid of it!**

Irelands: _WE ARE NOT ALWAYS DRUNK!_

Ireland: How rude!

N. Ireland: We haven't even had beer in ages!

**Aw! Thank you for calling me awesome. Oh, and Northern Ireland? Check it out!**

Everyone: _BEER!_

_~About 1 hour later~_

Scotland: Hey Artie! Why don't ye stop callin' yerself the UK and jus' be England like ye really are?

England: Oi! I'm both England and the United bloody Kingdom! Get back here!

Irelands: _Oh, there's whiskey in the jar~! HEY!_

**Okay, two things. One: Should we be worried about Scotland and England running around Boston drunk?**

Wales: I'm sure it's not the first time they've seen it. _*sips beer*_

**Two: I LOVE the Irelands when they're drunk!**

Irelands: _*Irish dancing*_

Fangirl: Wales, how come you're not drunk? And Canada, aren't you going to drink?

Wales: Meh. Don't know.

Canada: No, I really don't drink.

**Alright, so now that four fifths of the Celtics are completely wasted, and Scotland and England are gone, I say we end here.**

Wales: Goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: Just to say, the next chapter is going to be the "Boston Special". There won't be any letters, but I will write in actual story format! :D It may take a while, though, so bear with me!**


	14. Special Boston Chapter

**A/N: I promised a special chapter for the Boston trip! So, without further ado, I, Princesslu25, am proud to present Letters to the Celtics: Special Boston Chapter!**

* * *

_**~Special Boston Chapter~**_

The next morning, England and Scotland showed up with very bad hangovers.  
"Ah, bloody light," Scotland hissed, stumbling into the hotel room. England fell onto one of the beds, exhausted.  
"Come on, you guys!" Molly chirped. "We're walking the Freedom Trail today, so get up!"  
Eventually, everyone was up and ready to leave.  
"Fangirl, do you have the T tickets?" Princess asked.  
"Yep!" Fangirl said, holding up eight tickets and distributing them.

_..._

"Welcome to Boston Common!" Molly cheered when they got off the train.  
"Haven't been here in a while," Wales remarked, looking around.  
"Hey, Princess," Ireland said, pointing to her map. "Do you think we could go on the swan boats before we walk the Freedom Trail?"  
Princess turned to everyone else. "How does that sound, guys?"  
"It sounds like fun," Canada said, and everyone else agreed with him.  
Princess and Fangirl bent their heads over the map. "Let's see, we go this way..."  
"Are you two coming?" England asked, already walking ahead.  
"Yeah, we're coming," Fangirl called, while Princess crossed her arms and muttered, "Just because this used to be his colony doesn't mean he has to be such a know- it- all."  
The swan boats, however, were beautiful. Princess and Fangirl sat with their cameras, taking pictures of the countless ducklings swimming in the pond.  
"Hey, look," Northern Ireland said, pointing to the small island in the middle of the lake. "Turtles."  
"And look at the swans!" Ireland gasped, staring at the majestic white birds.  
"Hello Louis! Hello Serena!" Princess called, waving to the two swans.  
All too soon, the ride was over. Princess bought a stuffed swan and named it Serena.  
"Let's go over to where the Freedom Trail starts," Scotland said. The group walked back to Boston Common and found the red line that marked the start of the Freedom Trail.

_..._

About an hour later, the group found themselves at the site of the Boston Massacre; an event in which three colonists were shot and killed by British soldiers. Overlooking the area was a large building flanked by a lion and a unicorn; lion for England and unicorn for Scotland. Scotland elbowed England,  
while the blond gave him a death glare.  
"Let's get going," Northern Ireland said, standing up. Everyone else did too; except for Princess.  
"Hey, Princess, time to go," England told her, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
Molly slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."  
England's eyes widened as he drew his hand back. Fangirl stepped up to the curb where Princess was seated and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Pri?"  
"It's just..." Princess started, looking up. Her face was stained with tears, brown eyes glistening with the ones unshed. "Why did you have to go that far?"  
England stood there, dumbfounded. He'd known Princess was American, but he'd never thought the usually happy girl would get so worked up. "I..."  
_"Why couldn't you just let us have our independence?!"_ Princess shrieked, losing it. "Was it really such a hard thing to let us go? You are a selfish jerk- all  
of you are!"  
By now people walking past had begun to stare. The Celtics gaped at the redhead.  
Canada stepped forward, reaching a hand out. "Princess..."  
"You were there too, weren't you?" Princess asked through her still- falling tears. "You fought on his side! _Right?_ **_RIGHT?_**"  
Canada's hand fell. He was completely silent.  
"Just leave me alone- all of you!" Princess yelled, running off to the subway stop a little ways down the street. Fangirl and Canada raced after her, leaving  
Scotland, Wales, England, Ireland, and Northern Ireland standing alone on the street corner.

_..._

They found her back at the hotel about two hours later. Northern Ireland had suggested they give Princess some time to cool off, so they walked around a  
small marketplace before heading back to the train to go back to the hotel.  
Princess was seated at a desk in the corner of the room, sorting through letters. When she saw the Celtics walk in, she looked away.  
"Listen, Princess," England started, sitting on the bed closest to her. "I know how you feel; it's American Pride. Just remember, it was in the past, and we  
can't change that."  
Princess turned to look at him, her eyes puffy from crying. "I'm sorry too, England," she whispered, giving him a hug.  
"Arthur."  
"What?" Princess asked, looking up.  
"You can call me Arthur," he repeated, giving the girl a rare smile. His siblings walked up behind him.  
"Call me Allistor," Scotland told her.  
"Dylan." Wales.  
"Josephine." Ireland.  
"Myles." Northern Ireland.  
Fangirl and Canada walked in from the other room. When they saw what had happened, they grinned.  
"Hey, I know a great Irish pub down by Fenway Park," Ireland said. "And I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."  
"Let's go!" Princess agreed. Then she and Fangirl turned, and in a complete fourthwall- shattering gesture, shouted,

_**"BYEE~!"**_

* * *

**A/N: And it's done! By the way, to whoever got the Louis and Serena reference, water cress sandwiches for you! :D I just have a few things to say. I'm so sorry if I skipped your review! I'm going through the reviews to figure out what I missed, so bear with me! Also, I have decided to tell you guys a bit about myself, Princesslu25! Here we go!**

**Name: **Princess  
**Age: **12  
**Birthday: **December 25  
**Grade: **7th  
**Height: **5'5  
**Hair Color: **Red  
**Eye Color: **Brown

**Basic, I know. And yes, I'm twelve. It's true for anyone that's surprised :P Also, I'm not kidding about my birthday being on Christmas. So, school starts for me in about a week (August 21), so I might not be updating frequently. First year of middle school and all. So, if you want to know anything else about me, put them in the letters! I love answering questions too! So, sayonara!  
****_~Princess_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ohhhh~~~~ We're driving, we're driving, we're driving to D.C-ee~!**_

Scotland: _*sigh*_ Glad to see you're back, Princess.

**Yup! I'm good! So, anyways, Fangirl! Letter!**

Fangirl: Yes sir! Er, ma'am? Whatever, first letter's from- Oh! My friend Eliana!

_Hey, Prinesslu! My (screen) name is Eliana. _  
_My friend Random Fangirl suggested that I read this fic, so here I am! I really like it so far, and I hope that you update soon. For right now, though, I have _  
_some questions. _  
_Scotland, is there any particular /reason/ you're such an **, or is it just the way you were raised? _  
_England, I want you to know that I am one of the few out there that do not support UsUk. Nah, I support the /much/ hotter UkUs. Fruk too, but it's more of _  
_a guilty pleasure... So, my question is, that if you were in a relationship with America, who do you think would be the more, how do you say... /dominant/ in the relationship? _  
_Ireland twins, you guys are just plain awesome, so huggles to you. *huggles* What is the longest period of time you have ever spent giving each other the _  
_silent treatment due to an arguement? _  
_Wales, how is it that you mange to be the pure embodiment of amazing? Though, I'll admit, your language has me stumped... Ffyc? That's the only word I've manged to learn, and I have no clue how to pronounce it. Not to mention that I'm fairly sure it's a curse word..._  
_Princesslu, Random Fangirl and I might be doing some joined reviews, because of the fact that it's just easier to kill two birds with one stone. Hey, we know _  
_each other in real life, and are both Hetalia obsessed fools. What else are we to do but hang out and leave joined reviews? Promise me you won't freak out?_

**Nah, I won't freak out. Any any friend of Fangirl's is a friend of mine!**

Scotland: I am not that bad!

England: Yes you are.

Scotland: You wanna prove that?

England: I would!

**_OKAY!_**** Scotland, drive. Iggy, hush. And next question's for you.**

England: _*eye roll*_ I'm done with you fangirls. I refuse to answer there questions anymore.

**_*drool*_**** UKUS? I'm in heaven...**

Fangirl: Okay, since Princess is out of it, ENGLAND! _ANSWER THE QUESTION!_

England: Fine, fine! Myself, I suppose.

**Right, right, keep telling yourself that.**

England:_ *glare*_

Ireland: Yay~! We got huggles!

N. Ireland: And the longest we've ever not spoken was that whole Catholic- Protestant fight we mentioned before.

Wales: I am amazing. Thank you. And 'ffyc' means ****.

Fangirl: Yup. Swear word. Thanks Wales.

**WHEE! Yay Google Translate! I overuse it for Norwegian translations so much...**

England: Norwegian?

**When you're writing fanfictions, there's only so much you can do for writing spells. I just put it in Norwegian because Norway's in the Magic Trio and I don't want to write stuff like 'Dumbledora the Explora'.**

Ireland: Careful you don't summon Russia!

**Anywho, next letter comes from Mystery Man.**

_Yo! I'm from Chicago as well! _

_Anyways... I'd like to give a scenario to all y'all. Let's say that every MALE nation was on the titanic and there was only one raft, also you only have room _  
_for one more. Who would it be? _

_Sincerely, Mysterious Yaoi Loving Dude._

**Yeah! Another Chicagoan! Woo!**

Ireland: AHH! FANBOY!

Scotland: Hmm... If all of us were already on the raft? I don't know...

England: Japan maybe?

Wales: Romania.

N. Ireland: I have no clue. I'd save Josie, but she's female.

Ireland: Aww! Thanks, bro!

**Interesting fact: The Titanic was actually built in Ireland and the captain was British. Heh.**

England: _NOT_ my fault it sank.

Fangirl: And next letter is from Risingstar13720.

_Scotland, Ireland, N. Ireland, and wales: why do you mess with England so much? Don't you think he is hurt that his own brother's act like they hate him?_

_England: why don't you stand up for yourself more, your brothers could possibly just be trying to toughen you up, and you are failing miserably._

England: Yes, why are you all so cruel to me?

Scotland: Read the last part of the letter.

England: Really?

Wales: Yep.

England: _*headdesk*_

**HA! You have failed, Iggy! So, last letter's from midnightestrella.**

_Me: BLAME FRANCY PANTS! I hate him as much as Arthur does. *Hmph* Any who, i have questions- _  
_Mexico: HOLA! Yo soy Mexico! (Hi! I'm Mexico!) Well, everyone thinks im a boy when really am a girl. *Sigh* _  
_Me: Don't tell me you want to ask them questions too.. _  
_Mexico: Can ask them FOR you, Estrella? _  
_Me: Sure... knock yourself out.. _  
_Mexico: GRACIAS! Um, to Senor England, Have you visited my country yet? I think you might like it there. The food there is delicious! Well, in my opinion. Oh and one for my Hermano, (Brother) Canada, How are you and America? Hope you two aren't fighting, im gonna show the gringo a thing or two when i go visit. Also to the author, (Yes yo tengo u o para tu *Yes, i have one for you!*) Have you read Mexiggy pairings about me? I really don't get it but it kinda makes sense. _  
_Spain: HERMANA, (Sister) MEXICO! Me and Lovi are waiting! _  
_Mexico: Coming brother! Gotta go, as Midnight says, HASTA LA PASTA!_

**Oh, cool! Hola, Mexico! ****_*waves*_**

England: I've been to your country... once, I believe, Miss Mexico. The food was good, but I still enjoy mine more.

Scotland: ... You don't know how extremely insulting that is.

England: What did I say?

Fangirl: Saying your food is better than someone else's is really insulting since your food sucks.

England: Hey! My food is delicious!

N. Ireland: Tell that to Josie. She had to go to the hospital and get her stomach pumped!

England: Maybe she's... Allergic?

Ireland: They said it was food poisoning, Arthur.

**Face it, Iggy; you poisoned your older sister. And, by the way, I love Mexican food. Burritos! Tacos! Quesadillas!**

Fangirl: Next one's for you, Canada.

Canada: Hello, Mexico! I haven't seen you in a while. Alfred and I are fine, how are you? We might be seeing him later, once we get to Washington DC. And please don't fight with him!

**Aww, a question for me? I feel so loved! No, I haven't read any MexIggy pairings, but it sounds interesting. By the way, if anyone wants to write any fics with any of the countries I use (i.e. My versions of the Irelands, Josephine and Myles), I'd love to read them!**

**And now, time for everyone's favorite...**

_**Random Fangirl's Corner!**_

_Awesome chapter, Princess. I've decided that, since you told the readers something about yourself, I've decided to tell them something about me!_  
_Name: Random Fangirl_  
_Age: 13_  
_Birthday: December 4th, 1999_  
_Grade: I started 8th grade on the 14th. _  
_Height: 5'5 (Hey, look Princess, were the same height!)_  
_Hair color: Dark Auburn_  
_Eye Color: Blue_  
_Likes: Writing, reading, sleeping, cosplaying as Fem!Spain, listening to music, and randomly speaking in a British accent at Wal-Mart to see people's reactions. There's more, but those are the highlights._  
_Dislikes: Homophobic people, every sport ever (except baseball and soccer), and when people use incorrect grammar while talking, texting, writing, etc..._  
_Something Weird About Me: The first sentence I ever read in German without translation was 'I will slaughter you!' ('Ich werde dich slachten!' If I remember right...)_  
_And that's all I'm going to tell you for now! My question to Princess is, what are some of your likes, dislikes, and what's something weird about you?_

**Ooh, yay, stuff for me to answer!**  
**Likes: Anime/ manga, reading, writing, singing, Vocaloid, cosplaying with my friend Wish, eating new and exotic food, playing HetaOni with Wish and doing all the accents**  
**Dislikes: Red sauce, gym class, know- it- alls, people who laugh at otakus, the fact that my friends think I can suddenly magically play piano because I'm Austrian**  
**Something Weird About Me: I was born on Christmas (woo!) so people at the hospital suggested to name me Merry. I kid you not; spelled exactly like that.**

Canada: Princess, look out the window- we're in Washington DC!

**YEAH! See you guys next chapter with... AMERICA!**

* * *

**A/N: Just something I want to say; this story has reached 2,616 views! Yay! That number just amazes me. And thank you for everyone who's helping me fight the hater. I might post the story somewhere else, just in case it does get deleted, but it will live on!**

**And are there any Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji fans out there? I watched the two musicals (_That Butler, Friendship_ and _The Most Beautiful Death in the World_), and my mind was blown. I cried during the second one. Go Black Butler! :D**

**Lastly, my friend Wish, whom I've mentioned before, and I have started a YouTube channel! It's called "Minty Cosplay", and we have one video up already. No actual cosplay yet, but we do go around and act like Hungary and Canada! Yeah...**

**BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

America: Hey, dudes! It's nice to see ya!

**WOO! Welcome, America!**

Fangirl: Welcome to "_Letters to the Celtics_"!

America: Speaking of Celtics, where are they?

**Um... sulking in the other room because you're here?**

Canada: Yep.

Fangirl: I'll go get them...

**On a lighter note, first letter's from midnightestrella. Again, yay!**

_Mexico: YO TENGO MAS PREGUNTAS! _  
_Me: She has more questions... i'm Mexican-American, so im her translator... _  
_Mexico: *Moves dark brown bangs from her brown eyes* Um, Para los twins (For the twins), have you met the Atlantis twins? Well, they are decenants *Sorry if spelled wrong* of Atlantis. They are fun and i raised them! *Smiles proudly* _  
_ME: Tu otra Pregunta? (Your other question?) _  
_Mexico: Um, yeah. Everyone told me about the 'Black Plague', by any chance, can one of you tell me how bad it was? Like, through personal experience... if you don't mind.. *Blushes* Por favor (Please?) _  
_ME: YOU BLUSH EVEN IF YOU ASK ABOUT SOMETHING TERRIBLE!? JUST WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JUANITA ESMERALDA ROSA CARLOS JUÁREZ?! _  
_Mexico: *Raises fist* You looking forward to fight!? _  
_Spain: No, Juanita! Don't fight! _  
_Mexico: NO ME TOCAS! (DON'T TOUCH ME!) _  
_ME: Look, itz AMÉRICA! (America) *Points* _  
_America: HEY SIS- WHOA! PUT THAT GUN DOWN! _  
_México: YOU ATE ALL OF MI COMIDA INSIDE LA CASA! (YOU ATE ALL OF MY FOOD IN MY HOUSE!) TU TE QUIRES MATAR? (YOU WANNA DIE?!) _  
_ME: um, lets leave, Spain. Romano is waiting... _  
_Spain: Si, (Yes) lets go..._

America: Oh, hey Mexi- AH! _PUT THE GUN DOWN!_

**Heh heh heh... Okay, Irish twins! First question's for you.**

Ireland: Hmm... I don't think so.

N. Ireland: Can't say that I have. Sorry.

Fangirl: And the Black Plague?

All: _*shudder*_

England: It was horrible. People were dying left and right, the disease was everywhere; we even caught it for a time, and were also badly hurt by the amount of people dead.

**I did a unit on Medieval times in sixth grade. It was bad. Really bad.**

Fangirl: Ugh. Okay, this letter's from Arcnavy.

_Hello y'all!_

_I'm here to pass out some more questions (and statements). I'm actually a quater English and an eigth Scottish, with a wee bit Irish. Anyways, entire Celtic _  
_family... Are your eyebrows for real? Also, is it that England can't cook or is that English food sucks? Third, what are your thoughts on Roman Empire? I mean, he did take England and Wales during his conquests of Europe, but failed to capture Scotland._

Wales: Interesting... You're not Welsh.

N. Ireland: And yes, the eyebrows are real. Some of us clip ours, but they keep coming back.

Scotland: It's just that English food sucks.

England: It does not!

**Guys, you have to at least give fish and chips some props. It's good.**

Ireland: I'd have to say it's just that Arthur can't cook. Maybe I could try teaching him again?

England: I don't need your help!

Fangirl: And about Rome?

Wales: He was an... interesting man, to say the least.

England: Yes... interesting... But that was how the City of London was founded.

Scotland: And I wasn't taken. HA!

**_GAH!_**** The history stuff is overwhelming me! I'll have to go read about the Romans after I read about Christopher Columbus. But I do know what the City of London is. Go look it up; it'd take way too long to explain on here.**

Fangirl: This question is from Guest.

_:Don't worry, Scotland. Everyone knows that song got it wrong: It's New Zealand who shags sheep. After all, New Zealand has more sheep than any other country on the planet._

_As for the beer, yes, I would, but you know how Germany and Prussia are._

_...Hang on. I have an idea._

_*grabs a much larger box and fills it with scotch, whiskey and Guiness, as well as a Pokéball containing Sylveon*_

_How did I get all this beer? Being on the Canadian Border helps, you know._

_- Henry Ford Frog-Kirkland-Who?-Jones (or is that Frog-Kirkland since my land still technically belongs to Arthur?)_

_P.S.: England, next time my Dad comes over and says something about your friends, just throw the Pokéball and laugh. Sylveon is a Fairy type, which means that AMERICA CAN SEE FAIRIES since America can see Pokémon (as can you and your siblings as long as it's a Fairy type.) Just don't show it to Wales... I've heard that dragons are afraid of fairies for some weird reason... Speaking of dragons, have you guys ever heard of Furries?_

Scotland: Thank you, Michigan. At least someone can see through the lies. And also, _BEER!_

**Oh ****_no_****! You are not getting drunk in the middle of my nation's capital! I don't want to get in trouble here!**

America: Dude, it's fine!

**No, it's not. Shut it.**

England: Hmm... Hey, America?

America: Yeah?

England: Take a look at this Pokémon.

America: Yeah? And?

England: It's a fairy.

America: Wha- _WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE JUST INSANE!_

Celtics: _*evil death glares*_

America: Heh... I meant that in a good way! Yeah! Erm...

**Keep trying, America. I'm so using Sylveon when I get my copy of X. Anyways, next letter's from Skylamiat.**

_England isn't gay. He just comes across as such because of how much of a gentleman he is, and to prove that, I have enclosed a few pics of a certain _  
_Nation famous for having 'large tracts of land'._

_On the other hand, America comes across as being straight simply because he wouldn't stop staring at the photos I sent him (oddly enough, of the same _  
_Nation)._

_Remember that: The easiest way to distract American males is to show them a woman with large breasts._

_Speaking of which... What qualities do you guys look for in a woman? _

_P.S.: I bet Wales says either wings or tail. Wales LOVES dragons. *wink*_

**Iggy, pictures. You too, America.**

England: These are just pictures of Ukraine. Why are you showing me these?

America: Woah... _*drooling*_

Canada: Yeah... _*also drooling*_

Princess and Fangirl: _*slap America and Canada in the backs of their heads*_ **NO.**

Scotland: Hmm, qualities in a woman? Well, she has to be kind, and easy to talk to. Oh, and to like drinking. To name a few.

England: Maybe to be interested in books? Or like to practice magic, but I could go without.

N. Ireland: She'd have to be caring. And maybe a good cook.

Wales: To at least believe in dragons, though wings and a tail would be nice...

**And America, Canada, knock yourselves out. Answer too.**

America: Well, she'd have to have an awesome body, and be really cool like me, and have a huge rack-

**_*smacks America again*_**** NO.**

America: _Ow!_ Knock it off, dude!

Canada: She'd have to notice me, and be nice, and notice me...

**Aww, poor Canada! ****_*hugs*_**** I notice you!**

Canada: But you did hit me multiple times. And you're loud.

**Touché. Okay, finally, last letter's from Awesome World.**

_Iggy,you highly offended me. I am NOT Sealand. (/oAo)/ l_l _

_I am the beautiful WORLD ! _

_I HATE YOU. _

_I love Princess more than you. You jerk of brother. You and your stupid tactics to keep the World meeting together. You can't even keep America as your colony. Let alone bossing me around. Remember this Britain,if the global warming problem is not solved. I will tear you into pieces and run you over with my roadroller. Earth was so mad at me and now you,of all people,mistaken me as Sealand.. *cries the corner* One question to Princess : How can you take being a host for him ! I mean the others are ok. But not him ! _

_Bye,I am depress right now after what England said.. Love you all,'cept you England. Please refer back to line 3-4_

England: _*grumbling*_ I still say it's Sealand...

**Oh, shut it, Iggy. And thank you! I love you too! It's taken months of being a devoted England fangirl, and tons of USUK fangirling to allow me to tolerate him.**

England: Oh, well, you're kind.

**Thank you!**

**And now, it's time for everyone's favorite...**

**_Random Fangirl's Corner!_**

_Questions for you all! Scotland, what would you do if I said that I changed your phone's ringtone to the stereotype song? Wales, in a fight between yourself and Scotland, who do you think would ome out on top? Irish twins, when was the last time you guys freaked out strangers by finishing each other's sentences? *snickers in background* England, are you Catholic or Protestant? Canada, what was your first reaction when you tried American maple syrup? America, ...'Sup, dude? How's Tony? Princesslu, in a fight between 2p England and 1p Russia, who do you think would win?_

Scotland: I'd shoot myself.

**I'm just gonna call him-**

_~I think I love you more...~_

Scotland: _ARGH!_

Wales: A fight between Allistor and me? I don't know, we've never really fought.

**ScotlandxWales... ****_*creepy grin*_**

Ireland: You mean-

N. Ireland: -like this?

America: Dudes, that's freaky!

Ireland: Right now, actually!

England: I am Protestant, thank you. Hmph.

Canada: American maple syrup is disgusting. It's not even real syrup!

America: Hey! Don't be dissin' Eggo!

Canada: I guess the syrup Vermont makes is pretty good...

America: Oh, hey dude! Tony's good, thanks. Welcome to DC!

**Hmm... I think 1p Russia would win, because years of having Belarus creeping around him has got to have given him pretty good reflexes. Also, I don't think he's stupid enough to eat the cupcakes.**

Fangirl: Alright, now for some questions from a few chapters back.

_America, I'm a vegetarian. What is your reaction?_

America: _*chokes on a burger*_ _WHAT?!_ How can you _SURVIVE?!_

**I agree! How can you not eat meat?! It's so delicious!**

Fangirl: I just don't, 'kay?

**And with that, we must end this chapter. Send in more letters for Canada and America; they're leaving soon!**

America: BYE DUDES!

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* IT'S DONE! I'm so sorry for taking so long. School started, and there's been some crazy stuff going on. So, yeah. To make up for it, I added an extra letter; 5 instead of the usual 4. I just have a few things to say.**

**1) If I skip your question, it's just because I want to get to all the questions for America and Canada before they leave.**

**2) Seriously, go look up the City of London. Pretty cool stuff.**

**3) The national religion of England is Protestant. As an extra, the religion of Ireland is Catholic.**

**Alright. I hope the next chapter will be out soon, but I'm not promising anything considering how much I procrastinate. So, BYEE~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have procrastination issues! Welcome back, everyone!**

Fangirl: Took you long enough.

**HEY! A month isn't that bad...**

America: Dude, yes it is.

**Fine. But, to make up for it, this chapter is going to contain EVERY SINGLE LETTER I HAVE, all the way up to my most recent one.**

Fangirl: And the first one is from Nyx'sBlackRose.

_Thanks for answering my first letter, guys; I've got another little question for you: why did you pick on Spain so much back in your pirate days?_

_Thorn(my assistant): You might wanna be carefull how you answer this one, guys, she's almost a card-carrying Spain fangirl._

_*waves Spanish flag* Spain forever! Oh, and here's a hangover kit for thr next time any or all of you get drunk. *hands over a portable mini-fridge* It's _  
_stocked with plenty of water, aspirin, chocolate, and frozen pizza-because I read somewhere that pizza cures hangovers._

_Thorn and I, together: Bye!_

England: I'll answer this one. Spain wasn't too happy with us settling in America, so he would attack British ships whenever he saw them. Also, when my  
religion switched to Protestant, Spain sent his entire armada to attack me. He was defeated, though, and that's about the time the Spanish Empire began to fall.

**And thanks for the stuff. Letter #2 is from Guest.**

_Delaware: How can you NOT like Ukraine?_

_Texas: Yeah... She's got such large breasts! *drool*_

_South Dakota: Maybe the author knows what Ukraine deals with..._

_North Dakota: ...because she too has large breasts?_

_*both Dakotas drool at the thought*_

_Louisiana: Have you ever noticed that Papa France rarely if ever flirts with Ukraine? That's because women with large breasts aren't a French thing, but an _  
_AMERICAN thing, and my fellow States and myself will prove it. For example..._

_*the camera pans to a shot of Michigan and Ohio fighting just as Iowa walks by, causing the two rivals to stare at her*_

_Iowa: Yes, I know I have large tracts of land... I'm not the only State who does, though... Why use me as the example?_

_Louisiana: Three reasons: 1. Admin's from the Midwest. 2. Admin's headcanon states that Illinois is male, as is Wisconsin. 3. Admin sees the Upper Peninsula of Michigan as a separate personification and female, but being from the Lower Peninsula, also feels that would be borderline incest._

_Iowa: Kansas and Nebraska are also Midwestern States..._

_Louisiana: See point 2. Admin's headcanon states that Nebraska is male. As for Kansas, Admin prefers Kansas/Russia and Kansas/Alaska because of the sunflowers that are Kansas' State Flower._

_Iowa: What about Manitotawaba?_

_North Dakota: You mean Manitoba?_

_Iowa: Who?_

_Michigan: Don't forget Alberta..._

_Louisiana: Who?_

_Ohio: They're not on the Canadian Border, Michigan, or did you forget that?_

_*Maine walks in* Admin's headcanon also states that anyone on the border with Canada knows exactly who he (and his Provinces) are, that being myself, New Hampshire, Vermont, New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan, Wisconsin, Minnesota, North Dakota, Montana, Idaho, Washington State and Alaska, as well as Massachusetts by proxy since he used to own me._

_*at the same time, Michigan is suddenly covered in white powder* DAD! Get your hands off of Florida! I'm not going to explain that one, since The Frog isn't here._

America: O_o I'm not even gonna...

**I do NOT have large breasts! But I'm also from the Midwest.**

Fangirl: On that... odd note, Letter #3 is from .

_Trumpet of the swan! I loved that book! My mom read it to when I was little and I didn't understand it at all, I reread it for the 5th time recently. My school _  
_starts 21st aswell. Sorry for rambling but the trumpet of the swan refrence made me excited, thanks for the watercress sandwich, bye!_

**Yeah! Someone got my reference from a few chapters back! Okay, so Letter #4 is from hummingbird98.**

_Hey guys so I have a few questions:_  
_Ireland which is your favourite county?_  
_What do you think of the paring englandXireland?_  
_What are your favourite Tv programs?_  
_Ps. I was in the gaeltach about a week ago and all the other girls in my house really loved scones. I was the only one who didn't like them. (I'm sorry Iggy _  
_they're just so heavy (Д)_

Ireland: My favorite country? My brother, North!

N. Ireland: Thanks, sis.

Ireland: And EnglandxIreland? EW! Not a fan, thank you.

Celtics: Dr. Who

England: Oh, everyone just loves to hate my scones. Thank you for apologizing, though, unlike SOME people...

Scotland: Why are you looking at me?

Fangirl: Letter #5 comes from elizabeta H. Austria.

_Hello every one! Ireland did you no people would refer to you as a guy?! Weird hu? Well IGGY do you u remember me? Its Juliet I fell into hetalia with my _  
_friend Sara cause we said the same spell at the same time irony so much irony any way in Italian ti' amo iggy! You are my favorite character I cosplay you _  
_hell I'm making a design for an England plushie I make scones oh and some of my 15 nationalities are all the Celtics except for Scotland :(. Oh ya befor I _  
_forget *teleports to room* IGGGGGGYYYYY! *glomps England and huggles* oh posh were are my manners *spot on English accent* ello poppets its nice to meet you all and I brought gifts ! Igg for you a REAL wand that works cause Sara broke your other one hehe irelands I got you two each a for leaf clove now you can't get drunk and a piece of gold each Scotty haggis and Wales I got you a cool HAT! yeah a hat *coughsara'sideacough* oh and I honestly like iggy's scones they just need some cinnamon and sugar anyway *glomps iggy one last time ciao bellas! *teleports away*_

Ireland: People think I'm a guy?! Yeah, weird!

elizaveta H. Austria: _*teleports into room and glomps England*_

England: GAH! Get off!

Ireland: Ooh, clovers!

N. Ireland: Thank you.

England: Thanks for the wand...

Scotland: Thanks for the haggis!

Wales: A hat... _*puts on hat*_ Thank you.

elizaveta H. Austria: _*teleports away*_

**Well, that was a whole lot of pointless.**

Fangirl: Black Butler reference?

**Yeah :3 Anyways, THAT was random. I need to read this fanfic...**

Fangirl: Letter #6 is from CottonCandy57.

_Okay... i have a dare/question for iggy... just to tell you, i dont ship USUK or UKUS... I ship USUKUS (both!)_  
_Iggy, i dare you, when we find alfie, to go up to him and sing 'american idiot' by green day!_  
_oh and alfred-san, is the reason you started the revolutionary war because if you and iggy were brothers, you couldnt be, ahem, romantic partners?_  
_Hasta la Vodka!_  
_~Candy_

England: _*facepalm*_ Are you being serious right now...

**England! Sing. Now.**

England: _*sigh*_ Fine. America?

America: Yes?

England: _DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!_

America: Really, dude? Really?

Canada: _*laughing*_

America: Wait... WHAT?! NO, that was NOT why I started the Revolutionary War, thank you very much!

England: Do you feel my pain?

America: Yes...

**Personally, I don't like Revolutionary War USUK. Anyways, Letter #7 is from BlueFeatherStar.**

_This question is for Iggy,_  
_Did you know you can go to a beauty parlor or salon and they can pluck your eyebrows for you? _  
_Als Hello to wales and ireland, because I'm welsh and irish XD_

England: Believe me, I've tried. They just keep growing back!

Wales: Hello.

Ireland: Hi!

Fangirl: Letter #8 is from Guest.

_:England can you kiss Scotland for me? Cause I really love Scoteng pairing :3_

England and Scotland: _NO WAY IN HELL!_

**Well, I would try to get them to, but I value my life over yaoi. And I can't throw them in the Pit, because we have more letters. Later, later... So, Letter #9 is from I AM THE LORD OF BOOKS.**

_Hi I'm THE LORD OF BOOKS. But you can call me Marie, my middle name. I'm pretty sure you have met my older sister Obviously Me and have you met South Carolina yet? Obby's her admin. Our mom is a quarter Irish, a quarter French, and half Russian and our dad is German. My friend says I'm creepy enough to be fem!Russia and all I have to do is smile. I'm going to be in 8th grade, where the teachers have really bad reputations for being scary._

_Russia: You will become one with Mother Russia, da?_

_Nein. Go back to the backyard._

_Russia: Nyet._

_Ja.*grabs bye ear and locks him out of the house* There we go. Now I'm going to ask you to do something. I need help finding a fanfic._

_Russia: I'm in it, da?_

_WHY ARE YOU BACK IN THE HOUSE?!_

_Prussia: Kesesesesese The window was open._

_I didn't even invite you here, Prussia. Get out._

_Prussia: Nein._

_JA. NOW!*throws out window_

_Prussia: Ow._

_Russia: Da, I'm leaving now._

_Good, now about the fanfic. America nukes himself , gets kidnapped every nuclear powerplant in the state explodes and America dies._

_China: Where are the others, aru?_

_Get. Out._

_Japan: Marie-san, don't be angry._

_Get. Out. Now._

_China: Fine, aru._

_Finally no more nations._

_Bye_

America: Well, this is a pleasant story idea. O-O

**Hmm... interesting plot... I'd write it myself, but I've got so many fanfictions and so many procrastination issues that I probably won't be able to write it. But if someone else would, tell me!**

Fangirl: Double digits! Letter #10 is from Jovella.

_Question to all except England _

_If England turned into a child and has no memories of the past and the present and the spell is ireversable what will you do? _

_Ps I actually like Scotlands haggis :3_

Scotland: I'd dump him on some random person.

England: HEY!

Ireland: He is still our brother, though. I'd take care of you, Arthur.

England: Thanks, Josie.

**_*coughirelandxenglandcough*_**** What? Nothing! Letter #11 is from ****_*gasp*_**** My best friend, Wish!**

_alright! This question is for England._  
_What was the Medieval Times Like? I know that it was hard to live around that time, but I'm really curious. We had to do a project about the Medieval Times earlier this year and there were so many other topics i would've chosen. So can you please tell me what it was like to live around then? _

_P.S: sorry Princess, but i don't support USUK because technically England raised America...,,,_

England: The Medieval Times were harsh. I won't go into too much detail, though.

**DAMMIT WISH! Just because you find someone in a field does NOT make them blood related!**

America: Jeez, Princess! Calm down!

**Sorry. I'm just mad at her. At least I infected her with PruAus :D**

Fangirl: Letter #12 is from Werewolf'sLady.

_CANADA! :glomps happily:_  
_Sorry, Matthew it's just that I've wanted to live in Canada for awhile now. See, my mom had this weird muscle disease that she had to keep going to the hospital for. For about a year we had to stay at my grandpa's house because we couldn't pay for rent with the hospital bills. She died three years ago because of it… _  
_Moving on._

_Which is why I'm (somewhat) sad to be American and want to be 'Canadian, please'.(If you haven't see it look it up on youtube. Now. I even if I'm American I want to state, clearly, that I speak ENGLISH, not american because at this point they are Clearly fifteenth languages. English uses full sentences, correct grammar, and fully formed words. American, however, uses shortcuts, aberration, no punctuation, and TEXT SPEAK WHEN YOU. ARE. NOT. TEXTING! (Loudly weezes for air) curse you aisma(Can't spell)!_

_ANYWAY, questions I should have asked :looks up: nine sentences ago._  
_1. Cleric's anyone of you try to say something in another's accent? (Like, one of the twins (or both) say something in a Scott's accent, Scott in a welsh _  
_accent, Wales in a British accent ect. _  
_2. This isn't really a question, but, meh. See, after I read the Harry Potter books I have become obsessed with going to Europe, FOR THE QUEEN! Yay!_  
_3. Also, earlier when I typed in Wales it tryed to make it to say worship. :grins: is there something your hiding there, Wales?_  
_4. Scottie-boy, have you ever tryed to break your smoking habit?_  
_And_  
_5. What's the weirdest bit of magic you've ever done?_  
_Ya, that's it._

_Remember, persevere a forest, save a werewolf!_

Canada: Someone finally notices me!

**Oh, I'm so sorry about your mom! And I went and looked up the song; pretty good.**

Ireland: Umm... An Irish accent is pretty close to a Scottish accent, but we'll try. What should we say?

**How about "I'm a Scotsman and I shag sheep!"**

Scotland: _I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!_

Fangirl: Calm down! How about that one line from "Brave"?

Scotland: Really?

**Really.**

Irelands: _*ahem*_ If ye had the chance te change yer fate, would ye?

Scotland: Not half bad, you two.

N. Ireland: Thank you.

Ireland: Thanks!

England: Is there a Welsh accent?

Wales: I don't think so...

Fangirl: So, next question?

Wales: I'm not hiding anything... At the moment...

Scotland: No, I haven't ever really tried to break my habit.

**Well, you should! Smoking causes lung cancer!**

England: Weirdest magic we've ever done? Probably changing Allistor back when we turned him into a girl.

Scotland: That. Never. _HAPPENED_. But no, the weirdest one was definitely when Josie turned Arthur into a rabbit. And then changing him back.

N. Ireland: He had ears for a whole month!

Ireland: You looked so cute!

England: I was not 'cute'!

**Ireland, you need to get me pictures of this. Both Scotland as a girl and Iggy as a bunny.**

Ireland: Sure thing!

Fangirl: I want those pictures too! Anyways, Letter #13 is from Random person.

_Hey guys! I was wondering who are your fathers? Cause you are a bit different from each other! Scotland and England...scones originated in Scotland! :D And all of you! What are your views on New Zealand and Australia?_

England: Do nations have parents?

**I'm not even gonna try and figure this one out. Next question!**

Scotland: That damn song should have been about New Zealand, not me. And I may have invented scones, but Arthur messed them up.

England: Australia? Loud, for one thing.

Ireland: His koala is so cute!

**I love koalas! They're so cute~ So, Letter #14 is from supah starr.**

_for the celts/america why do you call a biscuit a scone or a scone a biscuit, who's right, I have a scottish friend and she calls them scones but pronounces _  
_it like skawns._

England: Scones and biscuits are different. In the UK, a biscuit is what Americans call 'cookies'.

America: Cookies!

Fangirl: Short and to the point. Thanks, England. Letter #15 is from Awesome World.

England: Sealand!

**_*whacks him upside the head*_**** Shut up.**

_To Canada and America:_  
_You can leave after you've answered my question._

_Canada ,how do you feel about being on top of America geographically ? America ,how do you feel about England's birthday present to you on your 100 year birthday ?_

_Scotland,XD I love your answers sometimes. So I am going ask weird questions just for you. So kilts and bagpipes... Can you dance "Harvest" by Rin and Len while playing the bagpipe and wearing the Kilt. If not just say how do you feel about the song. Also,who is the oldest of the brothers ? Confused because Scotty always act so mature._

_This is for Wales,Ireland and Scotland _  
_Who do you like-love ?_  
_Also, I am currently writing a Wales x Reader x Ireland story, so tell me how would you two fight over that special someone ? _

_I like violence._

Canada: It's very easy for people to get us mixed up. Plus, he's loud.

America: I'm not loud!

England: Yes, you are.

America: -3-

**_*going through history textbooks*_**** GAH! Iggy, what'd you get America for his 100th birthday?! (Seriously, if anyone knows, tell me!)**

Scotland: Wait, what song?

**Here, let me play it.**

**...**

**That was the greatest song EVER!**

Scotland: I could probably play that. It's a pretty decent song.

Princess and Ireland: _*Irish dancing* _**This is an awesome song!**

Scotland: And I'm the oldest. Then comes Josephine, then Dylan, then Arthur, then Myles.

Ireland: Well, technically Myles and I are the same age; he was just formed afterwords.

Wales: I don't really like anyone.

Scotland: Neither do I.

Ireland: I don't know. There's a lot of countries, but I don't really like any of them in that way.

**I want to read that fanfiction! Let me know when you finish it. And Letter #16 is from Eliana.**

_Jesus, it's been forever since I reviewed for this story. Sorry about that. I only have one question, and it's aimed towards pretty much all of you. Have you _  
_guys ever heard the song 'Hey There, I Like Your Hair'? I just heard it today, and I have to say, I'm still dying._

**Another song! Hold on a sec.**

**...**

All:** O_O**

**What did we just watch?**

Ireland: Redheads aren't that bad!

**I agree! I'm a redhead, and we don't look bad!**

Fangirl: After that... Interesting song, Letter #17 is from DarkStarRose.

_of hi I will like to ask a question. Canada how is life since America is like your only neighboring country? Also I check out Canadian history(I like history _  
_even before Hetalia) and no offense your history is a little lame. Sure you had huge hockey tournaments, help Netherlands during ww2. But its mostly about money taxes and laws. How do you feel about that? But you're still better than america by far! You got free health care! Obama tried but it fail. Last question if for the celtic, and you guys got to be honest, do you love England? Also can you describe how was he as a baby?_

Canada: It'd be nice if I were noticed instead of being mistaken for Alfred... And my history is not lame! But thanks for saying I'm the better one.

America: Hey! I am so much better than him!

**Yeah, and the whole 'government shutting down' thing totally proves your point, Alfred.**

Ireland: Of course we love him! He's our little brother! Sure, he can be a huge jerk, but he's still family!

N. Ireland: Yeah.

Wales: _*nods*_

Fangirl: Scotland?

Scotland: ... Yeah, sure.

England: Thanks, guys.

Ireland: He was kind of loud when he was little. Unlike Dylan, who was always really quiet.

Scotland: As the two oldest, we pretty much had to raise them.

**Aww :3 Letter #18 is from Queen of the psyducks.**

_Me and Wrigley have a question!_  
_Dear everyone except US and Iggy,_  
_If either Iggy or America turned into a girl, would you try to make USUK happen?_  
_P.S. princess, not to sound like a stalker, but I know you IRL. Not to be a stalker._

**Not to sound like a stalker, but I know you IRL too. Not to be a stalker :P BTW, Wrigley's her Psyduck. And why would one of them have to be a girl? Yaoi!**

America and England: _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!_

**A lot of things, guys. Now, Letter #19...**

_**Random Fangirl's Corner!**_

_Hi! Sorry for the late review! School's been crazy, and I haven't had much free time what with all of the homework they're piling on me. Though, I gotta say, I'm really glad that this story wasn't discontinued. I seriously think that I would have cried. America, as a proud inhabitant of the state of Louisiana _  
_(except for Duck Dynasty, never seen it, never will), I would like to ask you an American question. The 12th anniversery of 9/11 happened pretty recently, and I was wondering about your reaction when it happened. I was really young, but the videos I see make me cringe/cry. Also, I apologize in advance for comparing you to Prussia, but you have to admit, you both have egos the size of at least half of the solar system. I was wondering about your thoughts. Anyways, serious question aside, time for a more light-hearted theme. Canada, I wanna know what you think about the pairing PruCan. *smirks* I've noticed it's gotten pretty popular lately, and I was wondering what you think about being paired with someone so similar to Alfred. England, *shows pictures of both Taylor Lautner and Channing Tatum* Have fun drooling! Scotland, I can't really think of a decent question... Umm... What's your favorite color? Lame, I know, but it's all I can think of. Wales, how would you respond if I told you that I'm stalking you in my spare time? *proceeds to stare at Wales in a way that is eerily similar to the way Belarus stares at Russia, then giggles lightly and turns to the Ireland twins* Ireland twins, if I were to say, kidnap one of you, would the other automatically know where you were? I won't actually kidnap you, I'm just asking. ...Or am I? Princesslu, why do you think Kumajirou is a polar bear instead of a beaver or something? It's just a question that fluttered into my head a couple of days ago, but I think it has merit, so I'll ask you._

America: The 9/11 attacks hurt me, badly. I thought I was the greatest, that nothing could hurt me or my people, and this was like a slap in the face. I ended up being hospitalized.

Canada: Me and Prussia? No. Just no.

**Am I the only fan that doesn't support this? .**

England: _*rips up pictures*_ Stop. Just stop.

Scotland: My favorite color? Really? Green.

Wales: _*scoots slightly away*_

Ireland: Yeep! Don't kidnap us!

N. Ireland: Yes, we would know where the other is. Don't get any ideas, though.

**I'm just guessing, but maybe it's because polar bears are endangered? That's my theory.**

**And with that, I conclude this special chapter! Goodbye to Canada and America, and we're headed home!**

All: _**BYE!**_

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* I finished! This took FOREVER to type up. Almost 4,000 words! That's four or five times my normal word count! And a total of 19 questions, which is about 5 times more than a usual chapter. All I can say is, thanks to everyone who's been followers of this story. I love all of you, and I promise not to procrastinate so much on the next chapter. How about a new chapter every week? Can we do this? :D**

**~Princesslu25**


End file.
